


Somebody To Love

by coldfusion9797



Series: For The Fans [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Jurassic Park (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Ben and Joe are in love, and after a while, trying to hide it just seems pointless.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That last part was a bit much, I've tried to lighten it up again. First chapter of this is set before Scars, second one is set after.

Joe tried, he really did, for at least about thirty minutes, but keeping his feelings to himself is damn near impossible.

He loves Ben, that's no great revelation. When a year had passed after wrapping BoRhap, and Ben was still front and centre of his every waking thought, it was pretty obvious. 

So yes, he loves Ben, and yes, now he knows for sure it's reciprocated, and yes, kissing him is like being in fucking heaven, and yes it takes everything in him not to shout it from the rooftops.

And then they go put him in costume, slick his hair back, do him up in this hot af black tac gear, and then expect Joe to be totally okay with keeping his hands to himself? What planet are they on?

And the thing about Ben is, he's a devil masquerading as an angel. He plays the part of innocence so well, like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, but he knows how good he looks, knows what it does to the people around him, and Joe? Well he is only human after all. 

There's a lull in the action while the scene is reset, and Joe takes the opportunity, gravitating back towards Ben as always. 

"They've made this pretty easy for me," Joe confides, leaning in close.

"What's that?" Ben smirks.

"'Pretending' to be in love with you."

Ben gives him a smile that's halfway between 'say it again' and 'I can't believe how cheesy you're being right now'. Joe slides his hand appreciatively over Ben's hair.

"I thought I'd mourn the Rog wig forever..."

"I miss your perm," Ben teases, just because he knows how much Joe hated it.

"Hey, reckon you could sneak out of here in this gear tonight?"

"Well, it'd be risky, so my attempt would depend on the reward..."

Right about now is when Joe would love to lean in and kiss Ben, he wonders if he could claim it as 'rehearsing'. 

"You guys really take this method thing seriously, huh?" It's Chris. Chris Pratt just caught them giggling like a pair of teenagers.

Ben clears his throat, takes a step back, glances at Joe to see what he's gonna do. Of the two of them, Joe's the one that can't keep his mouth shut, but that's what he's gonna do. He's gonna wait and see what Ben's got to say. 

"Yeah mate," Ben says, running a nervous hand over his slick, blonde hair. "Helps staying in character, you know?"

Joe bites back a laugh, very smooth Ben. It's actually a bit fascinating watching them interact, Ben is so British and Chris is so very American. Brit's are more about privacy, Americans want to know everything. Brits deal in figures of speech, Americans are very literal. 

Yeah, Joe's American too, but playing John Deacon and working in England, taught him a lot about the British psyche. Right about now Ben is wishing American's knew how to take a hint. Not that they don't like Chris, but he is just a co-worker, not a friend, and he doesn't need acting tips from them. Especially non-existent ones. 

"Chris! We need you here!" the AD calls.

"That's me," Chris says a little awkwardly, heading off. Ben turns on him.

"Thanks very fucking much," he hisses. 

"You were doing just fine without me," Joe says, still working on holding that laughter back.

"Fuck you."

"Yes please."

"You should be so lucky."

Joe just grins.

"You love it."

Ben tries for a second longer to keep up the pout, but fails, a smile curling his mouth, something sparkling in his blue eyes.

"You're bloody lucky I do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it turned a bit serious again...

There's a hold up this morning. It's no big deal, it happens from time to time. Chris doesn't mind getting a breather every now and then, his schedule can be pretty crazy. 

Today's scene was supposed to be another one recreating an old JP moment, something from in the bunker towards the end of the film.

It involves 'the kid from Jurassic Park' (and isn't that insane, getting to be in a Jurassic film with Joe Mazzello!) and that English dude who's playing his love interest. 

Chris wasn't sure about that at first, and with less capable actors he still might not buy it, but those two have the got the thing nailed. They're brave, he'll give them that, they are holding nothing back. 

Rounding a corner, he hears a voice. An unmistakable British accent.

"Did I overreact?" 

"Maybe we both did a little bit, but who could blame us?"

There's a pause, then...

"I wish I wasn't like this."

"It's okay, Ben. Don't worry about it."

It sounds like a very private conversation, and maybe he should walk away, but both Ben and Joe sound pretty upset, maybe even scared, and he hates to think of anyone on set feeling that way.

He steps into view, intending to play it casual and just get a feel for the vibe, but no subtlety is necessary. 

Ben is tucked into Joe, Joe's arms around him, and he's pressing a kiss to the blonde's temple.

It's just surprise that makes the words fly out.

"This isn't just for the movie, is it?"

They both turn their faces towards him, shocked looks quickly followed by something harder and more determined. 

He's not exactly sure where to go from here, but he does know they don't need to be looking at him like that.

\---

This time, Ben doesn't want or need Joe to speak for him.

"No, it isn't," he states, leaving no room for misunderstanding. What's the point in denying it? He isn't ashamed of what they're doing. How could he be? Joe is the best thing that's ever happened to him.

"Oh, no," Chris says, holding his hands up like he means no harm. "I didn't mean... I'm not judging or anything." 

The moment is rapidly growing into an awkward one again, but Chris is quick and funny.

"Truthfully, I'm a little disappointed. I thought you guys were brilliant actors. Now, I dunno..."

"We can act," Joe says. "Our best work happens behind the camera though."

Ben holds on a little tighter.

There's a moment of silence as Chris processes it. He's very alpha male, very straight, and Ben wonders how he really feels about it. Part of him is interested to know just how much of a disaster this is. People like Chris, they follow his lead, and if he's okay with it, maybe one day a lot more people might be too...

Chris looks between them, genuine concern on his face.

"Are you both alright?"

Ben looks up at Joe. Safe in his arms there's only one answer he can give.

"Yeah. We're okay."

"We're okay," Joe confirms, looking down lovingly, the words meant just for him. 

And in that moment, Ben knows that he's Joe's top priority, that there's nothing he won't risk to keep this relationship together. Ben smiles at him, beyond grateful for the love and support.

"Well good," Chris nods relaxing a little. "Because I don't know what the hell I was gonna do if you weren't."

Ben relaxes a little too, uncurls himself from around Joe but stays close. 

"We can take care of ourselves," Joe says. There's the hint of a hard edge to it, formed by past battles fought beside Rami, and then for the four of them. 

"I'm sensing some hostility here. What happened?"

"Nothing for you to worry about," Ben says, partly because he's a little embarrassed by his overreaction, but mostly because he hates being a burden.

And that's when he sees some of the 'nice guy' slip off Chris.

"I'm the lead on this film, and I take that seriously. If things aren't okay, I want to know. Is someone giving you shit about this?" He gestures between them.

"No," Ben says.

"You are literally the only other person who knows," Joe adds. The 'please keep it that way' goes without saying. 

Chris looks a little shocked by that, but lets it go because he's got his mind set on fixing this now.

"Then what?"

They share a look. How much do they tell him? He seems to genuinely want to help, and he is in on the secret now. But most of it isn't casual conversation, and this is not the time or place. Too many eyes and ears, not to mention they are supposed to be on set right now. 

"Man," Chris says. "I feel like such an idiot for not seeing this before."

"What's that?" Ben says, pulling his eyes away from Joe to look back at Chris, but he knows. He knows that love like this can't be contained and that it must be there on his face every time he looks at Joe. It's amazing it's taken this long for someone to figure it out really. 

"That you guys are totally in love."

All they can do is smile at each other, because they are, and having a witness is kind of nice.

"Okay," Chris smiles too. "I can take a hint. Don't think I'm letting this go though. Dinner, tonight. My place."

He's picked up the signals, it's perceptive and thoughtful, and makes Ben like Chris more. Makes him wonder if maybe they could even be friends one day. 

He knows Joe's thinking the same thing when he gives Ben's hand a reassuring squeeze. They can take this step, because they'll take it together.

"Okay," Ben says. "We'll be there."


End file.
